


Got You

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Frottage, M/M, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Aziraphale is bound for Crowley's pleasure.





	Got You

“Oh,  _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale moaned, his head tipped back against the pillows, and Crowley laughed at him, nipping at the side of Aziraphale’s belly, leaving a trail of bites up until he came to Aziraphale’s chest. He licked a stripe over one of Aziraphale’s tits, blowing over the wet skin with cool breath, and Aziraphale groaned, arching the tiny bit he could with the restraints keeping him spreadeagled on the bed, tightly bound by his wrists and ankles both.

His prick was  _hard_ , and Crowley grinned at the sight of it, jutting up against Aziraphale’s belly, just a little wet at its head and short and  _fat_ , just like Aziraphale - utterly perfect, and precisely what Crowley needed.

“Crowley, you  _beast_ \--”

“Am I beastly, angel?” Crowley asked, pouting, and then sucked a mark into the side of his tit, delighting in the way Aziraphale moaned.

“Dear boy, dearest,  _please_ allow me -  _oh you fiend!_  - please,  _please_ , Crowley--”

“Oh, you beg  _nicely_ , angel,” Crowley said, and he swung one of his legs over Aziraphale, straddling his thighs to lean right over him, his cock sliding against Aziraphale’s, and Aziraphale moaned, his eyes shutting tight. “You’re sure I shouldn’t tease you for a little longer?”

“I couldn’t bear it, dearheart, I should die were I deprived of you any longer--”

“ _Die_?” Crowley asked, arching an eyebrow. “Well, if death’s on the table...”

He reached back, lining Aziraphale’s cock up with his arse, and he watched Aziraphale’s face as he lowered himself down, feeling the delicious  _stretch_ , the pressure of Aziraphale’s cock sliding into him, past the tighter ring of muscle and then further in, the dragging pleasure that made a low moan rumble from Crowley’s own throat... And Aziraphale’s  _face_ , yes, the part of his lips, the frozen gasp, his eyes fluttered shut, his head tipped back just so, even the way his hands clenched into fists in his cuffs...

Crowley seated himself, the whole of Aziraphale stuffed into him, and Aziraphale groaned as Crowley leaned forward, so that his cock would slide against Aziraphale’s belly as he ground himself down in slow, rhythmic movements that made his thighs ache with a pleasant, warm pain. 

“How’s that, sssweetheart?”

“Oh, Crowley, it’s divine, it’s  _dastardly,_ I shall fall quite apart--”

“Fall apart, then,” Crowley whispered, rolling his hips and watching Aziraphale groan. “I’ve got you, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
